fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enodoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fable Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Fable Fanon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Interwiki links? Hey, just noticed some pages here have red links and was thinking maybe, if they are for things like canon items, we could link to the other Fable wiki where the canon info is held.--Alpha Lycos 21:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sounds good. I have created the template , which is identical to the one on Fable Answers, that can be used for that purpose. Just type to get the link. Alternatively, will change the displayed text, as in a normal wikilink. For example: and both link to the Albion article. --Enodoc(Talk) 22:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds good. I'm not sure how things for this wiki will play out, are members just to create their own articles for their own stuff or is it more about speculations from the games? If not the latter, perhaps we could adopt a wiki purely for speculation articles, might stop a lot of the speculation entering the other Fable wiki articles.--Alpha Lycos 23:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Either and both. It doesn't really matter. That's why I wanted to find Fable Fanon, as it doesn't directly imply fan-fiction only. We can have a speculation section as well, as part of another aspect of fan-created works. --Enodoc(Talk) 23:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, a category set up just for speculation ideas and theories, or something like that. Good idea :) Can't wait to see how things get going.--Alpha Lycos 00:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lionheart Hey Enodoc, I noticed you fixed up Lionheart for me. Thanks! But I edited it and messed it all up again and I was wondering if you could tidy it up again for me. 22:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like your edits got saved before the code was properly parsed. Unfortunately I can't derive all your changes to the article, but I will fix what I can, and otherwise restore what was there before. Meanwhile, it's nice to see you back again, and I hope you will stick around and continue to contribute! --Enodoc(Talk) 22:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) 18:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude hey dude. im writing a story about a hero from Millfields its based during the battle at the end of fable 3. id like to know if i may show it on your site becuse that is what its about i could senhd you the frist chapter before i publish it on here if that sound better. btw the fanon page is coming on niceLoopycx 14:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :No need to send it to me beforehand, anyone is free to add anything that fits normal practices of grammar and style. Soon I will have created some page templates that will make adding things easier, and I'm also creating a how-to-start guide (adapted from others I've found), so that should make adding stories easier. --Enodoc(Talk) 17:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You can't get away from me that easy I thought I'd check Fable Fanon out, one little probem though. I picked an image I found here for my talk page and its a little too big. I hate to ask for something so trivial as now others will follow suit but is there a way you or I could crop the image a little bit smaller?Garry Damrau(talk) :Aye, you just need to specify the image width. Instead of by itself, use . You can change the 200 to any image width, specified in pixels. Image widths will be something I add to the guide when I create it. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) As you can tell, I've been trying my hand at a little fan-fiction writing. I have an idea for a short story (AU) relating the Hero of Brightwall's life before the events of the game. It's called "Diary of Falcon Lionheart". What I would like is for you to set up a page structure for my writing. I believe I would be dividing it into about 7 sections, but have not determined the title of each one as yet. They are: 1.Infancy 2.Toddler 3.Child 4.Pre-teen 5.Puberty 6.Adolescence and ends with 7.The Dream which is what he is dreaming when Jasper wakes him. I probably could do this myself by reading the Help pages and experimenting but I know for you this would be like falling out of bed. There is a sample on my talk page if you would like to critique my humble effort. One other thing, Can a story be Free usage with final edit reserved for the creator?--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I probably could do, but it might be easier - since you're not sure about titles and such - if you do it as you go along. This link will take you straight to the "New chapter" page creation without having to go through some of the earlier steps, and then you can fill in the infobox and the content when you are ready. I like what you have there so far and would be interested in seeing where that goes. As for usage by others, it can be whatever you want it to be, but there are only a limited number of choices that I can actually use in the infobox. It may be worth adding a section on Usage at the bottom of your series main page if you want to give more details or restrictions. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :E - A big thanks for doing the required licensing whatchacallit on that photo.17:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :E - Read chapter 4 of my Fanon please. Let me know if it violates canon yet.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds interesting. I don't see any violation of canon, more just an extension of unexplained aspects. But since this site is for fanon, it doesn't really matter how much canon is "violated" or not. Or were you thinking in terms of continuity? --Enodoc(Talk) 18:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry E. I asked about canon as a round-about way of taking a stab at another of the contributors here in the Fanon section who is writing a story about my beloved "Sparrow, Hero of Bowerstone" (See Victoria de Leonhardt) and asking the reader (at the bottom) to "respect this copyright". In the light of the recent controversy about SOPS and PIPA this seems dangerously close to copyright infringement itself. Maybe he believes that by giving his character a fictional first and last name that Lionhead can't object. I'm no lawyer but... well you know . Also on the title page Diary of Victoria Backson he calls the genre "Historical Fiction". I don't know if he's writing comedy or what but this phrase has just jumped to number 4 on my list. 3. is Jumbo Shrimp 2. is Military Intelligence and 1. is Oxymoron itself. Oh well, let his publisher deal with that just protect this site for all of us. --Garry Damrau(talk) 07:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Man this creative writing is harder than it looks. I have more respect for Stephen King than I ever did. Where are all the contributors who said they liked the idea and would contribute? Oh well that just makes it more fun for those of us who do. On the bright side we don't have people spamming our stories and causing damage. I even put Falcon Lionheart as my name on my Gamertag so people who I play with on-line may find me here and put two and two together.LOLGarry Damrau(talk) 12:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I just noticed that Henry Winstone created a page titled "Foreword" It may not be an issue now but if this site should expand users may want to use some common words to describe sections of their works. I created Dedication:Diary of Falcon Lionheart using the name of the story added to the title so that should someone else want to use the title Dedication it would be unique. Words like Dedication, Appendix, Preface, Table of Contents, Glossary, and sorry Henry, Foreword and maybe others I can't think of this moment, should be reserved for all to use with the addition of the story title or some other means of making them unique.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes I would agree with that. If/when the time comes where that becomes an issue, we can adapt it then. --Enodoc(Talk) 18:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User Feedback Hey, Just wanted to say thanks for letting me know that the Fanon guide was up.Azaelia Silmarwen 22:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that will be all right. Thank youAzaelia Silmarwen 22:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ATTN Enodoc: I seem to recall an editing tool called "search and replace". If that exists in the source code tool box could you point me to it. Going through 80,000 odd character long pages to remove the text commands that are all over Azaelias' work could be 80,000 times easier.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately the editing toolboxes do not have a search and replace feature. However, you may be able to use your internet browser's search function to assist to some amount. These can ususally be activated by pressing Ctrl-F. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that quick answer to my query. Lately I have been considering changing my alias (AKA). What is your opinion of using "ExcellentGuide" as a nom de plume? I have had to nearly shut down my money making machine so that I can spend time standing under the clock tower in Bowerstone Market dispensing advice to other on-line gamers. It is a whole new outlet for my desire for attention. LOL other than that I considered using Falcon or Falcon Lionheart. You know what is best so "Help me Obi Wan you're my only hope"Garry Damrau(talk) 11:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well your alias is something only you can choose really. I don't think it would be right for me to pass judgement on that. :) :Enodoc(Talk) 15:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Enodoc: It seems to me that the colour of the links to other pages is a darker blue than what it was before. For those of us with poor vision it is hard to see the linked text as compared with regular text. Could you change the colour to a slightly lighter shade of blue?Garry Damrau(talk) 13:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, the colours of the links haven't changed, but I can try a lighter one if you like. How big a difference are you noticing from what it was before? Perhaps it's a Wikia browser issue that will get fixed soon. Let me know what you think. --Enodoc(Talk) 14:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Second Part So you read my story? If so I plan on making it a few chapters, maybe three or four.Biglaw 02:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I hadn't done, that was just an automated message. But I have read it now. I would be interested in reading more of this story if and when you write some more. :Keep it up! :) :Enodoc(Talk) 08:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I've made a second Chapter of Before The Guild, I hope you enjoy it.Biglaw 00:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I've made five chapters already, hope you enjoy them Biglaw 02:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I will have a read when I can. You should check out the Fan-fic Guide and create a series hub for your chapters so they can all be accessed from a central location. See the Guide for details. --Enodoc(Talk) 17:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Sorry to bother you, but I have made a mistake when trying to post my Fanon and accidently created a page that needs to be deleted. It is called In the Shadow of the Mask. I feel rather silly for the mistake and again, hate to be a bother. If it is not to much trouble. Thank you, Duskstardragon If you're normal, you're not well. 01:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem. A quick way to mark a page for deletion is to type at the top of the page. Let me know if you have any other questions, and check out the Fan-fic Guide for tips. --Enodoc(Talk) 16:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC)